Kassidy Heart
Kassidy Ashlynn Brighton Corvington (born January 26, 1995) better known as Kassidy Heart, is an Australian wrestler, model, and actress signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, performing on their Dynasty brand where she currently holds the Universal Women's Championship. She also performs alongside her partner Sienna Jade. They collectively form the team known as the Jaded Hearts. She is currently in an arranged marriage with Mr. DEDEDE. Early life Kassidy was born in Sydney, Australia to Miriam and Philip Corvington. Her mother is a former pageant queen and model, and her father is a high profile attorney. She is the paternal granddaughter of Emogen Corvington, a former Olympic figure skater and Australia Sportswoman of the Year. She has an older brother, Philip Corvington Jr., who is ten years her senior. Kassidy is a former child actress in Australia having appeared on the soap opera, Home and Away, from the age of 5 until 14. After saying goodbye to Home and Away, Kassidy would discover a love for athletics and excel in track and field. She would receive scholarship offers from several American universities but ultimately it was professional wrestling that garnered her interest. Professional wrestling career At the age of 16, Kassidy accompanied her brother to a wrestling show. He had always been interested in the sport and upon completing his university education (and having the luxury of having a trust fund), Philip decided to pursue a career in the sport. He would partner up with a competitor named Gunnar Erikssen, and the two quickly became a manager/wrestler combination. Upon meeting Gunnar and seeing him in action, Kassidy became very interested in the sport. A couple of months later, Kassidy would start appearing at ringside during Gunnar’s matches and traveling across Australia and New Zealand with him and Philip during breaks from school and weekends. So-Cal Ultraviolent (2013-2016) After finishing up school and turning down scholarship offers and higher education, Kassidy moved to the United States at the age of 18; more specifically, San Diego, California. There were a handful of Australian wrestlers who worked the southern California territories that Philip and Gunnar knew, and they were looking to to break out as well. Kassidy continued to work as a valet for Gunnar whenever promoters would put her on the card, and eventually the two became an item. Kassidy was head over heels for the man known as ‘The Icelandic Warrior’ and Gunnar appeared to be into her as well. Eventually, the trio would find themselves working for a company called So-Cal Ultraviolent. It was a San Diego based deathmatch federation. Two of Gunnar’s rivals from Australia, Andrew Wolfe and Carlijn “Carli” Kirchler, were heavily involved in the start up promotion, and naturally Gunnar gravitated towards the blood, gore, and unsanctioned violence. Shockingly enough, Kassidy found herself attracted to it as well and decided that she wanted to train to become an in-ring competitor. Kassidy was given a spot in Andrew Wolfe’s training class at So-Cal’s training school, The Plant. No one took her seriously and she was injured the first time she stepped inside the ring. Everyone encouraged her to quit, especially Gunnar, but Kassidy refused. Her stubborn streak and will to succeed clouded her vision and drove her to work harder than everyone else in class. While she trained, Kassidy continued to appear with Gunnar at So-Cal events and on other shows around the West Coast. Whenever Kassidy would ask if they could be booked in tag team matches, Gunnar usually declined the request. He was never encouraging and never truly believed Kassidy was his equal. While Kassidy fought to convince him to let her compete by his side, she formed a rivalry with another So-Cal star, Zahra Phoenix. Kassidy’s rivalry with Zahra back in 2015 is what put her on the map. For months, the two women engaged in a vicious battle. More often than not, their fights included their boyfriends. Gunnar for Kassidy, and Matthias Black for Zahra. At the height of their rivalry was one of the bloodiest, most violent matches in So-Cal history. Both women would destroy one another and neither one would ever be declared the winner. It was the first time Kassidy truly believed she belonged in the sport, even if she did have to be stretchered out of the building afterwards. After recovering from that, Kassidy would throw caution to the wind and start stepping inside the ring against women and men, including branching out on her own and taking solo bookings. This never settled well with Gunnar and he did everything he could to stop Kassidy’s stock from rising. In the summer of 2016, the growing tension between the two came to a head when Gunnar knocked Kassidy unconscious backstage at So-Cal. Kassidy would quit the promotion not to long after and head back to Australia. REVOLT! Pro Combat (2018) Beginnings Kassidy signed to REVOLT! Pro Combat on January 13th, 2018, the day of REVOLT's first ever show backstage at Rebellion. A week later she made her official television debut in tag team action taking on the team of Ms. Extreme & Madison Kaline in a losing effort. Prior to the match, she ran to the ring to save Aria Jaxon from an attack by the hands of Sienna Jade, Ms. Extreme, and Madison before her and her partner for the match were separated from their opponents to respective their corners. The following week an episode of Rebellion, she faced Sienna Jade in singles action which saw her take home the victory after interference from Ms. Extreme. After seducing REVOLT promoter Talib Bari with her charm, she was placed in a triple threat match at the Marquee Event REVOLT 2, where she faced Lexi Sheckler & Madison Kaline in a number one contenders match for the Freeweight Championship. Kassidy came up short as Sheckler picked up the victory. She found herself in triple threat action against Madison Kaline once again a week later on Rebellion, Kassidy got back to her winning ways as she defeated Elisa Stafford & Madison Kaline. 'Freeweight Championship Aspirations; Formation of the Jaded Hearts' Between feeling like Sheckler stole her opportunity and needing a new direction, Kassidy unexpectedly and indirectly came across a new path that would shape her career going forward. Kassidy formed an alliance with Sheckler's rival at the time, Sienna Jade. Kassidy and Sienna Jade did not start off seeing eye to eye as indicated by their run-ins and matches in the beginning of Kassidy's career. It was not until the March 3rd edition of Resurgence where her and Sienna was placed into tag team action and forced to be partners, causing Sienna, fresh off of winning the Freeweight Championship, to approach her backstage urging her to follow her lead although Kassidy had plans of her own. Eventually the two realized that they had a lot more in common than they realized which caused them to come two a mutual agreement and understanding. This became the beginning of one of the most prominent tag teams in wrestling history, The Jaded Hearts. Later that night the Jaded Hearts picked up a victory over the team of Riley McCray & Lexi Sheckler. 'Final weeks in REVOLT' The following week Kassidy accompanied Sienna Jade to the ring in a match against Layla Lockhart, where Sienna won. That same night, Kassidy & Sienna were involved in a backstage segment where Jordyn Ace purposefully bumped into Kassidy Heart, which rubbed her the wrong way, pun intended. Kassidy would vow that Jordyn would have to answer to that. Later that night she teamed up with Maximus Grier to take on The Legacy Killas where she pinned Ms. Extreme to score the victory in controversial fashion. On the next Resurgence, The Jaded Hearts continued their dominance over the Freeweight division by defeating the team of Elisa Stafford & Jordyn Ace. Kassidy never did get to get her one on one match against Jordyn Ac as Jordyn suffered an injury in that match which put her on the shelf. Kassidy's final match in REVOLT was against Astraea Jordan on an episode of Resurgence where she was defeated. Shortly after that episode, EAW's acquisition of REVOLT was announced as Kassidy would soon have to prepare for a completely new journey in her career. Her final appearance in REVOLT came at REVOLT 2, where she was seen talking to Sienna Jade prior to Sienna's title defense. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018-present) 'Introduction to Empire; Pursuit of the Empire Tag Team Championships' Kassidy’s introduction to EAW’s all-female brand, Empire, was mostly met with ridicule and scorn from the locker room. From day one, both Jaded Hearts were mercilessly mocked and talked about in a negative fashion behind closed doors. Their fellow Elitists, as well as their general manager, had zero desire to have either woman on Empire. That aside, Kassidy and Sienna both set out to conquer Empire together. The Empire Tag Team Championships were the first belts the girls set their sights on together. Even though Sienna was Freeweight Champion at the time, she never wavered in her desire for more. Kassidy remained hungry to prove she was just as valuable of an asset to the team as Sienna was, and at Terminus back in 2018 the Jaded Hearts got the opportunity to compete in the inaugural match for those championships. A four-way match featuring the Jaded Hearts, the Crowe’s Nest (April Song and Jael), the Goto Sisters, and Consuela Rose Ava and Andrea Valentine was set. Despite fighting their hearts out, the match would not go the Jaded Hearts way. The Crowe’s Nest would win those belts and go down in EAW history as the first ever Empire Tag Team Champions. Sienna and Kassidy were both crushed. Their pursuit for those belts was far from over though. A contendership match between the team of Remi Skyfire and Raven Roberts against the Jaded Hearts was made for Empire, with the winning team going to Pain for Pride 11 to face the Crowes for those belts. Sienna and Kassidy would win the match and secure their championship match, but it wasn’t without a little bit of controversy. Raven would turn on Remi and align with the Crowes upon the removal of April Song from the group. Raven was gifted the Empire Tag Team Championship, and when Pain for Pride rolled around, Sienna and Kassidy would kick off the 4-day festival against Raven and Jael. It was a hard fought match between the two teams, and in the end, it was the Jaded Hearts who prevailed. They became the second ever team to hold the belts, and to this day remain the longest reigning champions. Becoming one-half of the Empire Tag Team Champions marked Kassidy’s first ever title in Elite Answers Wrestling. The Jaded Hearts would reign from June to November of 2018, successfully defending the belts at multiple shows. It was at Bloodletter that their reign came to a halt when Flannery McCoy placed them in a TLC match against the teams of Daisy Thrash/Astraea Jordan and The Queen’s Court (Amber Keys and Cleopatra). The Jaded Hearts would lose the match, as Amber climbed the ladder and snatched the belts for herself and Cleopatra. At the time it was a bitter ending because no one likes to lose, but it would propel the Jaded Hearts towards other goals, and ultimately ended with them winning the Unified Tag Team Championships. 'Jaded Wolfe Hearts' . 'Empress of Elite' The 2018 Empress of Elite tournament provided Kassidy with her first opportunity to prove herself as a solo competitor in EAW. A week before Kassidy's first round match with Andrea Valentine, the blonde suffered a ruptured appendix which put her participation in the entire tournament in jeopardy. Of course Kassidy was not cleared to compete, but she made sure that EAW doctor, Dr. Winston Brett, gave her clearance anyway. Kassidy has never been proud of the way she handled that situation, but one thing she could never regret is competing in the tournament. Kassidy would somehow win her first round match against Andrea, and go on to defeat Layla Lockhart in the quarterfinals, and her bestie Sienna in the semi-finals. For the first time in her career, Kassidy could see the finish line. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would become the 2018 Empress of Elite and secure a coveted world championship shot, which is something she had never gotten a chance to experience before. The finals of the tournament happened at Manifest Destiny and Kassidy's opponent, Astraea Jordan, walked into that match just as determined as Kassidy was to win it. The two women waged war on one another. Their battle was fierce, and it ended up becoming personal. When all was said and done, it was Astraea Jordan who would have her hand raised in victory, and Kassidy was left with every single hope and dream she had crushed. Kassidy's failure to capture the crowd and secure herself a shot at the Unified Women's World Championship would end up being the single thing that haunted for the rest of the year, and well into 2019, especially when no other opportunity at singles gold ever came her way. 'War Games' . 'The Magnum Opus' . 'Tag Team Grand Prix; The Pursuit of the Unified Tag Team Championships' When the 2018 Grand Prix was announced, it was a no-brainer for the Jaded Hearts to sign up. Both of them believed that as one of the only true tag teams in EAW, they should have already gotten their shot at the Unified Tag Team Championships. Both women had expressed their desires for those belts as far back as Pain for Pride 11, right after winning the Empire Tag Team Championships. Both Sienna and Kassidy believe in never settling. They drew Black Cabal (Darkane and Erebus Jennings) in the first round, but due to circumstances beyond anyone’s control, Darkane was unable to compete. JH defeated Jennings in a handicap match, which placed them against the Stoned Raiders next. The team of Noah Reigner and Jack Haze would fall to the Jaded Hearts, which placed the girls in the Grand Prix finals at Road to Redemption. In that match, they would defeat the team dubbed The Canadian Dream, which consisted of Theron Nikolas and Cleopatra. Winning the Grand Prix guaranteed the Jaded Hearts their long awaited Unified Tag Team Championship match, and it would come at King of Elite against MarrKade. At King of Elite, the Jaded Hearts defeated Charlie Marr and Daryl Kinkade to win the Unified Tag Team Championships for the first time. They became the first team in history to have held both the Unified Tag Team Championships and the Empire Tag Team Championships. So far, the Jaded Hearts have successfully defended the championships on three occasions. They defeated The Legion on Voltage, The Revolution at Under Siege, and both members of Black Cabal on Dynasty. The Jaded Hearts reign as Unified Tag Team Champions came to an end at Grand Rampage 2019. The Wildcards (Xander Payne and Myles) would leave Melbourne with the championships. 'Vixens Championship' . 'Iconic Cup' . Other media Kassidy made her video game debut in EAW 2K19. On September 7th, she was officially announced as a member of the Empire roster. Alongside her partner Sienna Jade, she is endorsed by several companies such as Mac Cosmetics, Ulta, and Sephora among many others. As a solo entity her endorsements include Bellami Hair Extensions, Australian Gold tanning products, Fashion Nova, Fab Fit Fun,Sugar Bear Hair Vitamins, and HelloFresh. At Pain for Pride Festival it was announced that Kassidy would be making her reality television debut, appearing as a regular cast member on True Vixens Season 3. In December 2018 it was announced that she would be returning for Season 4. She made several promotional appearances on the week leading up to her Empress of Elite finals appearance including Fight Grid exclusive show, "Real Talk" with Sofia Clarke. Personal life Kassidy’s personal life is a bit of a mess. At the age of 18, she got involved with professional wrestler, Gunnar Erikssen. He was considerably older than Kassidy, extremely manipulative, and very controlling. The relationship could definitely be considered an abusive one. In December of 2017, the relationship finally ended when Kassidy left in the middle of the night to seek refuge at her grandparents’ home in Hawaii. Since then, Kassidy has been in a brief relationship with the co-owner of Combat Church, Cameron Church, as well engaging in some shenanigans with former training partner and So-Cal wrestler, Riley Calix. Kassidy is currently single. Back in December of 2018, Kassidy received a mystery gift from someone who called themselves a secret admirer. The gift was a gorgeous diamond encrusted, platinum bracelet/watch. Since then, Kassidy has received two more presents from this same person. The second gift was a pair of rare, one of a kind diamond studded earrings. The third and perhaps most thoughtful gift, was given to Kassidy on Valentine’s Day. Whoever the gift giver is gave the blonde an exact replica of the Titanic necklace, as well as decorating her entire dressing room with stuff reminiscent of her favorite movie. With the necklace came a note that read, “This Valentines Day I am only a specter. On the next, I will be your lover.” Kassidy has not heard from the mystery gift giver since. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** The Neiman Marcus of Wrestling Moves (Tornado double arm leg scissors) ** Painfully Ever After (Curb stomp) ** The Heart Attack (Top rope O-face; used sparingly) ** Thank U, Next (Kimura lock/ stomps to the head/Fujiwara armbar combination) * Signature moves ** Black Friday (Double leg-trap chickenwing inverted facelock) ** The Celine Dion (Kneeling hand-connected omoplata) ** Australian Gold (Double wrist-clutch Octopus hold) ** CHANEL N°5 (Argentine leglock/Calf slicer combination) ** Norvina Lights (Spiked hurricanrana; purposely driving her opponents head into the mat.) ** Kassi! Kassi! Kassi! Oi! Oi! Oi! (Brazilian heel hook) ** Shining Triangle (running start, Triangle choke) ** Sunset Flip Powerbomb (usually done from corner or to the outside of the ring) ** P.C.S. Concussion Syndrome Kick (Helluva kick) ** The Kassploder Plex (Two or three German suplexes in a row) ** Stargazing ''(Falling inverted DDT) ** ''XoXo Kass ''(Figure-eight leglock) Championships and accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling''' **'EAW Universal Women's Champion' (1 time) **Iconic Cup Winner (2019) **EAW Vixen’s Champion (1 time; last ever) **EAW Unified Tag Team Champion (1 time; w/ Sienna Jade) **2018 Tag Team Grand Prix Winner'' (w/ Sienna Jade) **EAW Empire Tag Team Champion (1 time; w/ Sienna Jade) **EAW Awards (3 times): ***Female Promoer of the Year (2018) ***Tag Team of the Year ''(w/ Sienna Jaded as a member of the Jaded Hearts) (2018) ***Stable of of the Year (w/ Sienna Jade and Tyler Wolfe as a member of the Jaded Wolfe Hearts) (2018) **Most Valuable Elitist (16 times) ***Most Valuable Elitist (2 times) ***Promoer of the Week (6 times) ***Champion of the week (3 times) ***Beef of the Week (3 times) ***Match of the week (2 times) Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Elitist Category:EAW Vixens Category:EAW Champions Category:EAW Empire Category:Female Wrestlers Category:REVOLT! Category:REVOLT! combatant Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019